


Starting Over

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Post-Resident Evil 6, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: “We both want the same thing here.” Leon said to him in a gentle, almost pleading tone.Chris stared at him for a moment, a glaring daggers at the Omega. He shifted, pulling his handcuffs from his belt, “You’re right.” Chris nodded in agreement, catching Leon’s wrist with a metal cuff, “I want justice. I want to catch the bitch who killed my men and innocent people from here to Edonia.” he growled, Leon struggling as Chris attempted to wrestle his other wrist into the other cuff, “And you just helped her get away.”





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BishoujoBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/gifts).



> For MoonPrincessAlex for the Chreon Summer Solstice

The night was too dark and calm after the storm that was the Lanshiang Airport, and then the hellish chase in the outdoor market. Leon hoped they were close to Simmons’ location, unable to take much more of this annoying Cat and Mouse game. He and Helena constantly narrowly escaping by the skin of their teeth, just getting lucky enough to get away with minor injuries and near death experiences. Each BOW had become seemingly more impossible to kill or defeat. The agent could still hear the screeching and squealing of the hideous BOWs they had encountered in the outdoor market. 

They really needed to capture Derek Simmons and turn him in before he decided to flee to another country...and possibly nuking another city in order to bury the evidence of his guilt in another giant crater of ash, dragging even more innocent civilians into the dirt with it.  

How many more people needed to suffer at the hands of mad men like him? Alphas, Betas, even Omegas like him...what was the goal for men like him? Because all of this was a little much for just a profit off of biological weapons and viruses. Was it even about the viruses anymore? Or was it about the missiles and sterilization agents, like the ones dropped on Tall Oaks and Raccoon City...and the satellite that destroyed Terragrigia.

No amount of money was worth the lives of the people who were lost in the process. You had to be truly ill to think otherwise. 

As they made their way to the rendezvous point, they had to pass through a Research Facility...presumably where they were manufacturing the C-Virus as well as more BOWs. As they got closer, Leon held up a hand and stopped Helena in her tracks, much to the Beta’s confusion. He motioned to the door with a nod, a woman in a dress making her way into the door. She...she looked familiar...but could it be? 

“Ada?” Leon whispered quietly. 

Helena looked between the Omega and the woman, “Are you sure that’s her?” 

Leon breathed deeply, “I don’t know...but let’s go after her. She’s involved...she could help us.” 

“Okay.” Helena whispered, “Let’s follow her.” 

They kept their distance, keeping her within eyeshot until she disappeared amongst the towers of computer clusters. A curse left the Omega, noticing that he could not even smell the female Alpha’s scent. Where the hell had she gone? A shadow and movement out of the corner of his peripheral vision caught his eye, causing him to immediately raise his wing-shooter. This prompted Helena to do the same, both of them aiming their guns at the movement. 

“Ada!” Leon called. 

The woman looked backward and smiled, opening the door in front of her. The sound of gunfire drew Ada’s attention toward the stairs, the mercenary immediately pulling out her grappling hook and firing it toward the rafters. Once the hook caught on to a sturdy beam, the Alpha was pulled upward, zipping out of there. 

Unfortunately, the door she left through locked behind her. Leon twisted and pushed up against the door, growling in anger when it did not budge. With another curse, the Omega hit the door, telling Helena that they needed to find another way inside and help her. 

* * *

“Ada!” Chris hollered, firing upon Ada as the woman soared above him.

Piers grabbed him by the shoulder, shoving the gun down in the process, “Captain! Get a hold of yourself!”

Chris growled, the Alpha nudging the sniper’s hand off of his shoulder, “Let’s go.” he commanded, moving towards the closest door, “Before we lose her again.”

They entered a corridor, tanks filled with experiments either mid-mutation or fully developed lined the walls. There was an entryway about thirty-five steps or more at the end of the corridor, an open elevator waiting for them. They heard someone in the next hallway over say something about making it to the elevator and to run.

“Someone else is here. Hostiles?” Piers asked in a whisper.

“Maybe a few of her pets.” Chris snapped back, “Ignore them. She’s the target.”

They kept their guns raised, quickly making their way through the corridor and toward the elevator. They could not afford any more delays; this bitch needed to be stopped here and now before she killed anyone else. Too many people had died because of her and Neo-Umbrella. Someone had to pay for this.

An intercom had gone off, the bitch in the purple and blue dress with that red scarf that Chris wanted to strangle her with stood above them in the rafters, a smirk on her lips, “Glad you could stop in. Like what I‘ve done with the place?”

A laser grid appeared in front of their destination, another appearing before that one and quickly making its way toward them.

“Hope you enjoy your stay!” Ada called with a laugh.

“Laugh while you can Ada...because you’re going down…” Chris growled.

“I don’t have time for your games.” Chris heard the man in the next room call.

So, the people in the next room were not with Ada. Who were they? What did they want? No matter, Chris had his own mission and things to worry about. Like apprehending or killing Ada Wong. The BSAA Captain raced toward the elevator, he and Piers ducking and sliding out of the way of the incoming laser grid. They still had to deal with the grid blocking their ticket out of here. The soldiers made quick work of the glass cylinders of energy that provided power to the lasers.

Another curse left the Alpha as he heard the people in the next room breakthrough first, rushing the elevator. Chris smashed his cylinder as the lasers finally gave way, but it was too late. The elevator was gone.

“Dammit! It’s gone!” Piers cursed.

Chris growled, hitting the now closed door of the elevator. Fine, they would take the stairs. He told Piers to follow him, shoving the next door and bolting up the steps. After climbing a couple of flights of stairs, Piers kicked open the door to the next room. Another large sliding door greeted them, the giant “No.00” printed on it in faded white paint. Great, another door with another possible trap awaited them. This was becoming a chore...and Chris was growing impatient and annoyed.

Not only did he have to deal with the leader of Neo-Umbrella, but now he had to deal with two possible hostiles. He did not know their intentions or their alignment...but he was not in the mood for anymore games.

“This ends now.” Chris said as he and Piers pressed the buttons to enter the next room.

* * *

 

After dealing with hellish “Explosive Roombas” as Helena dubbed them, with Hunnigan’s assistance, they had managed to escape the “testing room” and were now in pursuit of Ada. Why was the Alpha doing this? This was so out of character for her. Then again...he was not exactly sure it was too out of character for her. Unpredictability was her strong suit after all. Leon just hoped the soldiers also pursuing her would not see him and Helena as a threat and attack them as well.

“Ada, stop!” Leon called as he ran after her, “We have to talk!”

She dropped another smoke grenade, temporarily blinding him and choking him, “Sorry, not in a talking mood.” she called back teasingly.

Beneath the smokey smell of the grenade, Leon could vaguely smell another Alpha and another Beta. An eerily familiar voice called after Ada as well, but Leon could not place the face with the voice he heard. Not that it mattered, but if Leon knew the person...maybe he could convince the person not to kill him and Helena...or Ada.

Assuming he could get a single word in before they started firing.

“Your friend likes to play hard to get.”Helena observed, “Has she always been like this?”

Leon withheld the “Since day fucking one” as they made it to a door, he and Helena kicking down with enough force to rip it off of its hinges.

“There she is!” The one soldier called, “Cut her off!”

“I got her!” The other soldier yelled.

Shit! They had to get to Ada and fast, otherwise they would corner her and kill her. Leon signalled for Helena to stay low while he crept up on the bigger soldier. He would signal to her when he needed her help. For now, he was going to at least distract one of them.

Chris raised his weapon higher as Piers shot at Ada’s feet. They had the bitch cornered, nowhere left for her to run now. Finally, his men would have the justice they deserve. She would pay for everything she had done.

Just as he was about to deliver the killing shot, someone knocked his gun sideways, making him shoot at the wall above the mercenary’s head. Chris grunted as his weapon was knocked from his hands. He swung sideways, but the bastard who had attacked him easily blocked his attack. He swung once more, but the person merely ducked out of the way. The Alpha stood up but found himself ducking as the man threw a roundhouse kick.

Leon barely caught the soldier’s forearm as the man shoved into him in an attempt to throw him off balance. Massive kevlar gloved hands grabbed the nape of his neck and his shoulder, Leon throwing up his hands and blocking the man’s knees with open palms as the man pushed him down and attempted to knee him in the face. Leon managed to free himself and turn, throwing back first an elbow and then swinging back with a back-handed fist. The Omega was overwhelmed by the scent of an Alpha.

The raven-haired male had quite enough of this, grabbing the apparent Omega around his middle in an attempt to tackle him. Of course, the other man was not making this the slightest bit easy. The smaller man spun them both, trying to throw Chris off balance. Chris managed to restrain the Omega, catching his elbow and restraining his arms. The man wiggled from his grasp, grabbing Chris from behind. The Alpha smirked, realizing that the Omega could barely get his arms around him.

The air left Leon’s lungs as the Alpha grabbed him by the wrist and hiked him up on his back before throwing him over his shoulder. Thankfully, the agent managed to avoid landing hard onto his back or face, tucking and rolling away. He got to his feet, unholstering one of his wing-shooters from his thigh holster, turning and aiming it his assailant. He was met by the barrel of a gun, both men now at a stand-still.

The lighting of the outside world bled in through the massive window nearby, illuminating both of their faces so the men could finally see the face of the person they had been fighting. Blue eyes widened in shock once Leon realized just who he had been fighting.

“Chris?!” Leon asked in shock.

Chris narrowed his eyes and shook his head, “Leon?! What are you doing here?”

Helena ran up behind Chris, holding him at gunpoint as she glanced at the other Beta. Piers glared at her, raising his gun and keeping it training on Ada and occasionally Leon. If the female Beta decided to open fire on his Captain, he would just have to put down her friend and Wong.

“Put your gun down Chris.” Leon demanded, “She’s a key witness. We need her.”

A look of disbelief crossed Chris’ features, “A witness?! She’s the one who did all this!”

Leon shook his head, “No, it wasn’t her. It was Simmons, the National Security Advisor.”

“I lost all my men because of her!” The Alpha roared.

“And I lost over seventy thousand people!” Leon hollered back, “Including the president...because of Simmons.”

Another look of confusion and disbelief crossed the Alpha’s features. The President was dead? Seventy thousand more people had died...because of someone like Ada Wong? They had heard radio chatter about the National Security Advisor of the United States touching down in China...but they did not know why. What if...Ada was working with the NSA? If so...why was Leon here? Why was he defending her?

Leon stared up at the Alpha with a defiant gaze, willing his Omega to calm and resisting his instincts to back down to the Alpha. As much as they admired the elder, now was neither the time nor place to act upon those feelings. He had a mission to complete and was going to proceed whether Chris wanted him to or not. The man would understand.

“She’s working for Neo-Umbrella.” Chris informed the agent, “You know what that means?”

“Yeah,” Leon replied with a nod, “I do.”

“And you’re still going to protect this woman?”

A moment of silence, “...I am.”

It was evident that neither of them were backing down, weapons still raised at one another. Both were filled with conflicting thoughts, Chris wanting to convince Leon that Ada was not this innocent being, that she was a cold-blooded killer who murdered countless people from here to Edonia. Leon, on the other hand wanted Chris to spare Ada, the Omega releasing calming pheromones in an attempt to reach the elder’s Alpha, to convince Chris to let Ada go and help prove his and Helena’s innocence. The air was thick between them, awaiting and anticipating the other man’s next move.

Piers watched them, momentarily turning a blind-eye to his intended target. Luckily, he was still extremely aware of his surroundings, eyes catching Ada’s slightest movement. She was pulling something out of her coat.

“Captain!” Piers called just as Ada threw a flash grenade.

Both Chris and Leon turned at the sound, right as the woman dropped the flash grenade. It exploded in a blinding white light, the noise it made as it did temporarily deafened them all. The Alpha took this opportunity to escape, zipping up and away.

“Freeze!” Piers hollered, following the demand with a barrage of warning shots.

All in vain as Ada escaped. The sniper cursed, running after the mercenary. Helena was about to pursue her, until the Omega stopped her. Helena looked up at Leon, “He’s gonna kill her!” she protested.

Chris gathered himself, picking up his weapon and about to follow until Leon caught him by the shoulder. The Alpha should kill him, history be damned, Leon just helped a wanted criminal escape. The agent was way out of his jurisdiction and Chris had every right to arrest the son of a bitch right here, right now.

“We both want the same thing here.” Leon said to him in a gentle, almost pleading tone.

Chris stared at him for a moment, a glaring daggers at the Omega. He shifted, pulling his handcuffs from his belt, “You’re right.” Chris nodded in agreement, catching Leon’s wrist with a metal cuff, “I want justice. I want to catch the bitch who killed my men and innocent people from here to Edonia.” he growled, Leon struggling as Chris attempted to wrestle his other wrist into the other cuff, “And you just helped her get away.”

The agent shook his head, pulling his arms free and ducking as Chris fired at him and Helena. Helena raised her gun to return fire, but Leon told her to just move. They bolted down the steps, and out the back door.

“All units,” Chris called in on his communications link, “Be on the lookout for Agent Leon S. Kennedy. He’s about five foot ten, blonde, blue eyes, medium build dressed in a blue shirt, vest and black pants. He’s accompanied by an unknown female, brunette, shorter and smaller build. They are considered armed and dangerous. They are to be brought in alive.”

“Captain Redfield,” HQ called in, “You just put out an arrest on a United States Government agent. Is that correct?”

“Affirmative.” Chris confirmed, “He and his accomplice are complicit with the target; Ada Wong and have attacked both myself and Lieutenant Nivans.”

After the confirmation, HQ repeated the arrest, telling all units to be on the lookout for the government agent and his accomplice. That they were to be brought in alive. Chris headed down the steps, giving a regretful look to the door in which Helena and Leon left through, now blocked off by rubbish.

“I’m sorry...but you gave me no choice, Leon.” Chris muttered regretfully, leaving the facility to rendezvous with his partner.

* * *

“Keep going!” Leon commanded, pulling Helena along as Hunnigan gave them the directions to the rendezvous point.

They needed to find and apprehend Simmons and get out of here as soon as possible, before the BSAA got their hands on them. He didn't know why, but the thought of Chris turning on him had hurt him. He hoped they could come to an understanding and work together...but clearly, the Alpha was not in a cooperative mood.

Chris was hellbent on revenge, and even though Leon had not been in Edonia nor did he know what happened to Chris there and here in China, the agent had a feeling he just made things worse. The older man was willing to arrest him and pretty much kill him for helping Ada. He remembered Chris saying he lost all of his men because of her...what the hell had she done?

It didn't matter now, he and Helena had to move on and get to Simmons, before it was too late. They made it to a back alley, quietly making their way to the rendezvous point. Hunnigan had ceased radio contact, saying she would listen out for any interference or chatter from outside parties...like the BSAA.

"Simmons!" Helena hollered, weapon raised high and pointed at a man standing on a platform with several others.

Derek C. Simmons, a pompous and clearly self-righteous and overly confident Alpha, judging by his very potent scent, turned to look back at them. His expression was a mix of surprise and disinterest. He said it was a very unexpected surprise to see them alive...but they would soon have company.

Leon kept his gun raised, "Keep Sherry and Jake out of this!" He hollered.

The man laughed, "Oh...I'm not talking about them...you must not have heard the news…"

"What news?" Helena practically growled.

"There is a warrant out for your arrest...not just in the U.S...but now the BSAA is looking for the two of you now." Hazel eyes turned to scan over the Omega's form, "Especially you, Agent Kennedy."

Leon canted his head, eyes narrowed, "What? What are you talking about?"

A door opened behind them, the blonde glancing backward to see Sherry and Jake approaching, the young Beta female giving out a protest of "No! Wait!" as she and Jake rushed to them, Sherry standing protectively between Leon and Helena and Simmons and his men.

"Ah! Agent Birkin! Kindly take these two into custody, won't you." Simmons commanded.

"They said you were involved in the terrorist attacks." Sherry said, still trying to catch her breath, "Is it true?"

The older man neither admitted or denied the accusations. No remarks or insult even. Simmons merely snapped his fingers, a man beside him pulling his device from his coat pocket. The group on the ground watched as the man hit a button, a recording of a radio frequency played.

 _“All units,”_ It was Chris' voice they heard, talking to his men, _“Be on the lookout for Agent Leon S. Kennedy. He’s about five foot ten, blonde, blue eyes, medium build dressed in a blue shirt, vest and black pants. He’s accompanied by an unknown female, brunette, shorter and smaller build. They are considered armed and dangerous. They are to be brought in alive.”_

Leon's eyes widened in horror as he listened. No...he didn't...the recording played on, the BSAA Headquarters asking for confirmation on the arrest. The Omega's heart sank as Chris reaffirmed it, shaking his head and looking to Sherry and Jake, the Alpha pulling her back protectively away from Leon and Helena.

"Sherry...I would never!" Leon pleaded.

"Now," Simmons said aloud as the recording ended, "If you two are so innocent...why would the BSAA issue a warrant for your arrest?"

"Ada was that bitch that experimented on us." Jake whispered, "The bitch who knew my father…" he pulled his gun, aiming it at Leon, surprising the Omega, "...and you're working with her?"

Leon shook his head, and Sherry tried to protest his innocence. She didn't get much more in before something rolled toward her feet. Jake dove and pulled her out of the way as the can before them exploded into a cloud of thick smoke. The Omega could hear trucks all around, a man hollering "BSAA!" not too far away.

"Good thing I left an anonymous tip." Simmons' voice called, "They're over here! Agent Kennedy and Agent Harper are over here!"

Leon cursed under his breath, going to grab Sherry and Helena to get them to safety...only to be met with even more smoke. He called to Jake through the thick and suffocating cloud, telling the mercenary to get Helena and Sherry out of here. By the time the smoke cleared, he was met with the butt of an M4. The last thing he heard was Sherry and Helena’s cries.

* * *

 

It had been about a week since the China incident. Chris had left physically unscathed...but Piers had been lost in the process. The Asian and European Division was still in the process of cleanup by the time Chris had filled out and filed away all of the paperwork before being allowed to go home. Jill offered to takeover supervision of cleanup, knowing the Alpha needed some time off.

Before he had taken his reprieve, Chris decided to look into what had happened to Leon Kennedy. He had heard about the younger man’s arrest, an anonymous tip put in by the National Security Advisor. The Alpha wasn’t sure if it had been a coincidence or not that it was the very same man Leon had been accusing of bioterrorism, but considering Derek C. Simmons was not allying himself with Ada Wong, Chris merely shrugged it off. In fact, it was Simmons who claimed to have evidence that Agent Kenedy, Agent Harper and Ada Wong were all working together.

Helena Harper had been taken into custody, while Ada Wong had died in front of Chris and Piers on the rooftop of that facility. Apparently, there had been radio chatter of another Ada Wong or an Ada Wong look-alike....but Chris decided not to look into it. He knew what he had seen...and he was not even going to look into the whole “Attack of the Clones” theory floating around HQ. That would be absolute insanity. Ada Wong was dead...and that was that.

When he asked about the whereabouts of Leon S. Kennedy, Director Costello revealed that not only had Leon been arrested, but when the Omega refused to cooperate and even attacked several soldiers during his interrogation, they had to sedate him. There apparently had been a short trial, the courts and members of the government declaring the Omega “Feral”.

“He was institutionalized.” Costello revealed, “The doctors and psychiatrists there are going to see if they can fix him up and treat him.”

“Fix him up?” Chris wondered, “Treat him? How? What do they do when an Omega is declared “Feral”?”

Costello merely shrugged, going about his paperwork as usual. He told the Alpha to look it up or ask around, if he was really concerned or curious. They most likely were not going to sell the Omega due to his standing within the United States Government...unless someone ordered otherwise.

So, Chris being Chris, decided to investigate further. He still felt a bit guilty about issuing the arrest. Meanwhile the other part of his brain still protested that Leon had gotten in the way and deserved it. It was his obsession with the woman that would end up being the agent’s downfall. He had no one to blame but himself.

He kept tabs on Leon, wanting to visit the facility, but had been turned away by the orderlies and even the doctors there. A Dr. Wilbur had come forward to inform Chris that, unless he planned on taking Leon into his own home, an order had been put out that the Omega was not to have any visitors until his treatment was finished and he was deemed “Domesticated”. Otherwise, visitors this early on in his treatments could trigger psychotic episodes and Leon would relapse.   

This seemed wrong, but Chris was unable to fight this. He sought out Director Costello’s assistance, to see if the man could sway the hospital’s opinion, but their orders had come from the US Government. The BSSA Captain visited the DSO’s HQ, but they were currently under investigation themselves. Ingrid Hunnigan and Sherry Birkin were being questioned, as well as dozens of other agents. Chris vouched for Sherry, but he could do nothing about Hunnigan’s arrest, the woman admitting to faking Leon and Helena’s deaths in Tall Oaks, even helping them get to China to capture their boss.

The raven-haired man approached the National Security Advisor, but Simmons had shrugged Chris off, telling the younger Alpha that he had been far too busy with the investigations. If Leon was really that important to Chris, the Alpha would need to fill out paperwork and duke it out with the hospital about taking Leon home with him.

It was not the answer Chris had been looking for, but it seemed like it was the one he was going to have to settle with.

When he met with Claire to see how she had been doing, he had been met with an angry female Alpha. Leon had been like a best friend to her, and Chris had him arrested. She yelled at him, telling him that he knew how much Ada meant to Leon. And he knew how fragile the Omega had been about the woman and even his own morals...and she wished Chris had been a bit more understanding.

So, after a brief conversation, and then finally, at his baby sister’s request, which had ended with her calling him a “Bull-Headed Jerk”, Chris went back to the hospital. He asked for the paperwork, not anticipating the giant stack they practically threw in his lap. Not only did the weight and thickness of it intimidate him, but the questions were...odd, to say the least.

“What hair color would I prefer…?” Chris asked, “That’s an actual questions?” brown eyes looking to the secretary, a nurse who smelled like an Omega...but very off. She smelled like she had a scent, but it also kind of smelt like she was ill. Like hospital linen and bleach.

The Omega smiled and nodded, her blonde curls bouncing as she did so. Chris could not help but find the movements almost...robotic, “Of course!” She said in a very chipper tone, “Here at Iron Heights, each Omega is treated and sometimes fitted to their new home based on their surroundings and their Alpha. Maybe the Omega’s hair color is a reminder of darker times and needs to be changed. Some mates will have it changed to a...more fitting color. Something that makes them look happier or better.”

Chris gave the woman a look of disbelief, shaking his head as the Alpha went back to the paperwork. Favorite Cuisine? How often did he clean or need help around the house? Did he have any pets? Any allergies that needed to be made aware? Even what colors and styles he preferred an Omega wear in order to be better suited to Chris’ needs. What the hell was this?

“After I fill this out...what happens then? How soon can I take him home?” Chris asked, looking to the admittedly creepy looking woman, who’s only expression seemed to be the offputting grin she wore.

“About two to three months.”

Another look of anger and confusion mixed with shock crossed the Alpha’s features, shaking his head at the woman, “No, that’s not good enough. I need to take him home today. Tomorrow, at the latest.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” She said, her grin unwavering and making his skin crawl, “But I’m afraid he won’t be finished in time. The soonest we can deliver him to you would be two to three months.”

“Finished?” Chris asked, slamming the packet down on the desk, even more disturbed when the woman didn’t even so much as blink at the sound or motion, “What the hell are you people doing here?”

“Here at Iron Heights, we treat and rehabilitate…” Yeah, yeah, yeah, he heard her say that spiel when he came here in the last couple of times. He didn’t need to hear this bullshit again. He left the finished packet on the desk, and pushed past the security guards, but was stopped by a hefty group of orderlies and Dr. Policki, a smug looking asshole who advised Chris leave or else they would have to ban him and deny him his “adoption” request.

“What the hell are you doing to the people here?” Chris repeated, demanding an answer.

“We’ll deliver Mr. Kennedy to your home two to three months from now, Mr. Redfield.” Dr. Policki informed him.

* * *

Two to three months from that day, and Chris’ guilt had all but eaten him alive. The Alpha had found himself unable to sleep some nights, wondering just what the hell they were doing to Leon over in that horrible place. He had nightmares about the agent, imagining them replacing the Omega with a robot, or planting a Plaga or some other parasite inside of the younger. Most of his nightmares had been very sci fi-esque and terrifying, most of them ending with Leon, very mutated and mutilated looking, begging him for help.

Others involved him and Leon falling in love, playing out like some sickening sweet romance movies and before the “Big Happy Finale”, Leon was ripped from his arms or died in them. Other nights, Chris did not even sleep, the Alpha opting to stay up until some ungodly hour, sometimes smoking nearly an entire carton of cigarettes in one sitting.

Claire and Sherry, and even Jake asked about Leon, but Chris had been unable to give them the answers they were looking for. He admitted that he had no idea what the hell was going on, and now it was just a matter of waiting. He found himself taking some time off, taking up Barry’s offer to borrow the mountain house for the weekend. Not even fishing with the serene view of the lake and the gentle breeze could clear his head. He also had to force himself to eat and sleep.  

He had been sitting at his desk at work, barely awake when he received a text message on his phone. The Alpha jolted up at the sound, knocking some things off of his desk, but he managed to catch the picture frame with the picture of him and Claire when they were in New York for Christmas. He pulled his phone out, looking at the text message on the screen.

“Your package has been delivered!” from an unknown number appeared on his screen, making the man raise his brows at the very vague message. Package? What package? He did not remember ordering any...thing…

“Leon!” Chris realized, quickly packing up his things and giving Jill and Parker a quick notice of his early leave and a farewell before practically racing out of the office building.

“Chris! What the hell…?” Jill called after, but Chris blew her off completely.

It took every little bit of his self-control to not break every traffic law in Washington D.C. on his venture home. He ignored his ringing cellphone, recognizing the notifications as Jill, Parker, and even Director Costello. They must have left him both texts and voicemails, but that currently was not his concern at the moment. He swerved into his usual parking space before getting out and locking his car, leaving his work backpack behind. His heart raced in his chest, wondering what kind of shape the agent would be in.

Would he still be upset with him? He had every right to be, but at the same time...Chris still had that lingering thought of “He deserved it” in the back of his mind. That it was Chris who should be upset with Leon still, not the other way around. The Alpha scolded himself. No, now was not the time for such horrible thoughts. The Omega and his well being came before his own feelings, no matter what.

After the long elevator up to his floor, the eldest Redfield took a deep breath, opening his eyes at the same time as the elevator doors opened. There was someone standing in front of his apartment, a brunette male with a smaller frame than his own. They held a pan of some sort between their hands, the top of it covered with aluminium foil. The person seemingly had not heard him, their gaze solely focused on the apartment door as Chris quietly made his way over to them.

As he got closer, he realized that the person was definitely an Omega with a hauntingly familiar scent...but like the secretary at Iron Heights, this one was slightly off. Thankfully, it was not that same grotesque scent. The person looked exactly like…

“...Leon?” Chris whispered, gently reaching out and touching his shoulder.

The Omega turned and looked at him, blue eyes focused now on Chris. Leon looked...well. He was slightly paler than the last time he saw him, but that could also be due to the fact that Leon was now a dark-haired brunette instead of a dirty blonde. His hair had been trimmed, not as mussy as it had been when he last saw him. He was also clean shaven, face looking baby smooth to the touch. He was dressed in a powder blue buttoned up shirt and black slacks along with dress shoes.

He smelled like a mix between an expensive cologne and the smell of clean clothes as they hung on the line. He also had his own Omega scent, another odd mix of a musky scent and vanilla or cinnamon, the Alpha couldn’t place it.

Leon smiled, holding out the pan that he held between his hands in offering, “Hello, Mr. Redfield. I’m Leon. I was sent here from Iron Heights. Dr. Policki told me that you wished to mate me and I’m to clean and service you when you require me to. I baked you chocolate chip banana bread. I was informed that it’s your favorite.”

Chris gave him another once over before embracing the Omega. The younger almost did not react, but after the initial moment of shock subsided, Leon did hug him back. It did not feel like genuine hug, but the Alpha accepted it no less.

“I’m so happy to see you.” Chris sighed with relief, pulling away and cupping the younger’s face, “Are you alright? They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

The brunette gave a confused look, canting his head, “Who didn’t hurt me? Why wouldn’t I be alright?” Leon asked in confusion, still holding the banana bread between his hands.

Chris looked around before unlocking his apartment door and bringing Leon inside. He peeked his head out to see if anyone had followed the Omega or if anyone was listening in. He gently closed the door, locking it with both the normal lock, the bolt, and the little chain. The Alpha turned back to the Omega, who stood there and surveyed his surroundings.

“You have a nice living room. It’s a bit messy. Would you like me to clean it?” Leon asked, blue eyes watching the elder curiously.

The Alpha shook his head, gently taking the banana bread from the Omega, setting the little pan on the coffee table. Kevlar gloved hands frisked the Omega, feeling for any wires or recording devices. He carefully unbuttoned the younger’s shirt for a more thorough check.

“Do you wish for me to service you, Mr. Redfield?”

“What? No. I’m just checking to see if they have you wired or if they planted anything on you. You’re acting really weird.” Chris informed him.

Gloved hands carefully maneuvered the former agent, turning him around and feeling for any odd growths and looking for strange marks. He stripped the Omega out of his clothes, carefully scanning over the younger’s lithe form. Leon stood before him almost completely naked, save for his underwear and socks, but seemingly unashamed and not at all embarrassed.

 

Leon had strange lacerations around his neck and wrists, almost like he had been in cuffs...or a straitjacket and had been struggling. He had bruises and other odd markings, but it was hard to determine how old they were and where he had gotten them.

“I don’t understand what you are doing…” Leon admitted.

“What’s your name?” Chris asked carefully.

“Leon.”

“What’s your full name?”

“...Leon?”

Chris gave him an odd look, “It’s Leon Scott Kennedy...Do you know who I am? Or where you’re from? Or what your job is?”

Leon canted his head, “You’re Christopher Redfield. I’m an Omega from Iron Heights sent here to do whatever you desire me to do. I can service you, provide you with a child, clean your home, cook for you…”

The Alpha shook his head and stared at the younger in disbelief. What the hell did they do to him? What the hell is wrong with him? He felt around the younger’s head once more, but froze when he saw strange marking on the younger male's temple. He gently reached out and brushed his hair away from the area, noticing that it looked bruised or...something there. He looked on the other side, noticing that there was a mark in the exact same area. Did he have those before?  

"Leon...where did you get these?" Chris asked, gently touching them.

The Omega hissed and whimpered, "I...it was part of my treatment…they made me better…."

That had been the final nail on the coffin, Chris growling low in his chest as he let go of the Omega, who cowered before him.

"Get dressed, we're going to have a talk with Dr. Policki."

* * *

 

Sadly for them, Dr. Policki was not available to speak to them. Of course he wasn’t, the bastard was apparently on vacation and unavailable. Chris tried to speak with anyone else about what could have happened to Leon while he had spent some time here...but no one else had been allowed to treat him. Even files on the Omega’s case were under lock and key. The Alpha would need specialized government access in order to even see the cabinet that they were kept in.

Out of frustration and the need for answers, Chris took Leon to see Rebecca...but she was at a World Health Conference. And none of their other medics would want to see the man who assisted Ada Wong and assassinated the president. He had no choice but to take Leon, empty-handed and without answers, home.

Along the way home, Chris picked up a bottle of wine and some food to make. The Omega immediately volunteered, telling the elder that he would prepare him dinner. The BSAA Captain could not find it in him to argue with Leon, so he begrudgingly allowed him.

The Omega fluttered around the kitchen, getting to work on the steak and potatoes. Chris was already helping himself to the red wine, but he kept a careful gaze on Leon. He noticed that the younger picked out the very same seasonings he liked to used in his barbeque rubs, the same combination of spices for his potatoes as well as the way he liked them cut.

The brunette analyzed the myriad of vegetables they had picked up from the supermarket. Chris wondered if the Omega was a mind reader because he picked the asparagus stalks.

“Good choice.” Chris muttered, standing at the breakfast bar as he continued to watch, “And a good choice of rubs and seasonings. I never took you for a cooking enthusiast.”  

Leon beamed, “I know how much you like the classic steak dinner and prefer grilled asparagus with your barbequed potatoes.”

The Alpha raised a brow, “Really? I don’t remember ever telling you my favorite meals.”

“I was trained to serve and please my Alpha.” Leon informed, making quick work of the asparagus, trimming off the very ends before setting up the stove top grill, “They held a lot of information on you, and required me to learn every last detail of what you liked and preferred. Right down to how you like your clothes folded and what you’re allergic to.”

Chris was at a loss for words, eyes wide in shock. When the hell would they have found all that out? He didn’t….

“...The paperwork I was required to fill out.” He realized.

Leon did not answer, a smile on his face as he hummed a tune and prepared dinner. He was seemingly in his own world, preparing food for his Alpha, blissfully unaware of everything going on around him.

Chris continued to watch, wondering if Leon would ever remember who he was. What would he do if he did? What would the Omega do? Would he attack him? Attempt to kill him in his sleep? The Alpha found himself downing the glass of wine he held in his hand, going for a refill. One refill became another, the raven-haired male attempted to drown his thoughts in alcohol.

Dinner was served, Leon happily setting the table and then setting a plate in front of the very buzzed Alpha. Chris thanked the Omega, eagerly digging into his dinner. The brunette smiled and bowed slightly before going to clean up the mess he made.

The Alpha cut a decent sized piece out of his steak, moaning as he took a bite. It was juicy, melt in his mouth and full of flavor. He moaned as he chewed. Christ...did they teach Leon how to cook or was he already this talented? Though, from what he had heard from Claire, in the past, supposedly Leon was not much of a cook, easily burning toast in a blink of an eye. He also was more of a take-out guy...what was he doing?

Chris raised a brow as Leon did not sit in the chair across from him. No, instead the Omega sat on his knees at Chris' feet, hands neatly folded in his lap as he stared ahead. It was even weirder that Leon wore a smile, occasionally glancing up at the elder.

"Le...what the hell are you doing?" The BSAA Captain asked carefully.

The brunette looked up at him, "An Omega should never sit or stand higher or equal to an Alpha. I am inferior…"

"Get up." Chris simply commanded, grabbing Leon by the arm, pulling the Omega to his feet, "Stop. You were a bit of a dick before, but you're not "inferior" or any of that bullshit."

Leon got to his feet. The former agent tried to keep his head lowered, but Chris caught him by the chin, gently tilting his head upward. Brown gazed into blue, the elder shaking his head, "You don't have to do that...any of that."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Redfield."

"...And none of that either. It's Chris...got it?"

The Omega looked up at him and nodded. Chris gave a smile, gently letting Leon go as he got the Omega a plate. He had Leon sit across from him, commanding Leon to sit like this with him during Breakfast and Dinner and maybe Lunch on the weekends if Chris was home.

"You can clean up around the apartment while I'm at work. You don't have to constantly act like my maid or my servant. You're my…" Chris found himself pausing on the word "equal". Or had he meant to say "Family"?

No...Finn had been his equal. Piers had been his equal. Marco...Reid...all of his men...they had been his family...and now they were dead. They didn't get the justice owed to them. He would have gotten it for them had Leon not gotten in the way.

He didn't see the man that helped the murderer of his men as an equal. He wasn't family. He helped him once or twice...but he wasn't his best friend. Chris didn't see him as family, despite Claire praising the agent and his "good heart".

He had gotten between Chris and his enemy. He had interfered with his mission. Leon was like this because he had done this to himself. And the Alpha did not need to feel guilty because of it.

With a shake of his head, the Alpha said nevermind, going to the linen/towel closet in the hallway. He informed Leon that the Omega would be sleeping on the couch. He would have someone bring a bag of clothes for the Omega later. After helping the former agent setting up the couch, and declining his offer to "Service" Chris in bed, the BSAA Captain went to sleep. Ignoring the Omega's pleasant "Good night, Chris!"

* * *

It wasn't too long until they got into a routine. After his clothes and other belongings had been brought, Leon got up early in the mornings, cleaned himself up and prepared Chris' breakfast. While the Alpha ate, Leon would set out his uniform and gather Chris' paperwork and anything important he needed. Some days, the Omega even took apart and cleaned Chris' weapons for him.

While Chris was away, Leon took to the housekeeping, the elder coming home to an absolutely spotless apartment and cleaned laundry. The agent even changed his sheets from time to time. The Alpha often found himself wondering if they had taught Leon his thorough cleaning through classes or the brunette had been inherently a clean freak.

Chris would take breaks from his paperwork, watching the Omega from the balcony while he took a smoke break. His mind was often at conflict. Some days, he pitied Leon, especially when the Omega stood before him after cleaning. Big blue eyes watched him with a gaze that seeked both approval and affection. Leon would adamantly ask about his day, happily taking Chris’ jacket from him and helping him out of his uniform. He would even cater to him, tending his wounds or aches after training. The agent was always so sweet to him, unlike how he had been previously.

The other part of the Alpha’s brain was both angry and annoyed, sometimes enjoying the moments when Leon left him alone. Other times, Chris’ mind went back to that night, his disgust and anger resurfacing as he thought about Leon and Ada. The older man found himself taking a deep breath in order to calm himself down, preventing the urge to lash out at the younger. This Leon couldn’t remember anything...technically, this version was nothing like the one he had encountered in China.

That bastard visited him in his dreams. The scenario that occured in China played out differently each time. It either ended with them working together or with Leon getting the upper hand and defeating him. Other dreams would work out with him encountering the former drunk in a restaurant in some mountainous area, the agent mocking him and calling him names. Or attacking him. Chris would often wake up and thank the heavens that the Omega he had here was no longer the same as the one that haunted his dreams.

No, this one was a clean slate, not marred by the trauma of years of fighting BOWs, being enslaved by the US Government, being used as their little puppet. Their lackey, a lapdog. Though, this Leon had been through hell, the facility probably had not been much better. It was a blessing that the brunette seemingly could not remember what had happened during his stay there...or how he had lost all of his memories.

Ada Wong did not exist to Leon. Chris had asked him one night after work during a very awkward bath. Leon had wanted to service him that night, but Chris was the one who had gotten cold feet and refused the generous offer. Instead, the raven-haired male asked about the facility some more. He asked the younger man what he remembered. He did not get very much out of him.

The only thing the Omega knew was that he was here to serve and please Chris. The Alpha did not want someone completely subservient, but he could give Leon a new life...a better one. It had been a spontaneous decision, one made over coffee and pancakes, Chris actually making them for Leon, instead of the other way around.  

Well, that was going to be the original plan....but he did not know where Leon was. The Omega was nowhere to be found.

It was odd, mainly because Leon was always up at five am every morning...except today. It was seven forty-five on a Friday, and Chris had been granted the day off. He knew something was off when he had been allowed to sleep in, not woken up with the pestering of a sweet voice and gentle nudges asking him to wake up.

The Alpha had crept into the kitchen, noticing that the couch was currently empty and the sheets and pillows were cleared on his way by. He wondered where his wonderful little Omega had gone. There was no flurry of activity, no blue eyed gaze meeting his own and greeting him with a warm “Good Morning, Chris!” Just an empty kitchen greeted him.

“Leon?” Chris had called, looking around the apartment, “Leon? Where are you?”

He was met with silence, making his heart pound in his chest. Christ...where was he? Had he regained some of his memory and run off? Something changed or clicked? Maybe he had wandered off in a bout of curiosity? Chris headed down the elevator to the lobby, not caring if he was only clad in a white tank top and black sweats.

“Redfield!” the doorman called out enthusiastically with a grin and a wave, “My man! What’s up? Lose something or expecting someone?”

Chris kept his head on a swivel, turning to the door man briefly, “Have you seen a brunette? An Omega with brown fringe? About yay big?” he asked, holding his hand at his own height, but a couple centimeters shorter.

The door man shook his head, “Nope. Sorry.”

With another curse, Chris hit the button and went back up to his floor. Okay, so maybe Leon had not run off...but where the hell was he?

He made it back to his apartment and was about to go to his bedroom to get dressed when he heard a whimper...in his own closet. Chocolate orbs looked downward, wide in surprise when they saw an Omega, slightly disheveled and flushed red, laid curled up in sheets and pillows. The brunette blushed an even deeper shade of red, caught red-handed with his nose buried in one of Chris’ BSAA Training shirts.

“Leon...whatcha doing, bud?” Chris asked, crouching down, “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m...I’m sorry…” Leon apologized, sitting up and handing Chris his shirt back, “I am...I’m in, uh, heat…”

Chris canted his head, his nostrils catching the enticing scent. He gripped the door frame to ground himself, not wanting to ravish the agent right then and there. Not unless Leon wanted him to. His inner Alpha was practically throwing itself at the bars of its cage, wanting Chris to take the Omega right then and there.

“D-Don’t apologize.” Chris ground out through gritted teeth, fighting the arousal forming in the pit of his stomach, “It’s completely natural...and you can’t help it.”

The Omega looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, “Chris, I...I know you don’t like me asking...but, may I service you? Please?”

The ebony-haired man shook his head, both to tell the younger “No” and to keep hold of himself and resist the younger’s pheromones, “I need...we need to get you to a clinic or a Fertility Center, or,” He was about to stand upright until a hand snatched the front of his shirt.

Chris looked down, having no choice but to crouch back down as he looked down at Leon once more. For the first time, in a long time, he could see Leon, the real Leon, looking up at him. The Omega was not asking to fuck him...he was telling him that he wanted to be fucked. That he needed to be fucked.

“Leon...you’re not in your right mind.” Chris explained gently, but was pushed backward, the younger crawling up the length of his body before straddling his hips, fully naked, “I-I can’t take advantage of you while you’re in this state.”

“...then don’t.” The Omega purred, “I’m yours. I want you, Alpha. Let me service you.”

Chris watched with wide eyes as Leon pulled at the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them downward and getting straight to business. Chris’ breath hitched as he felt a warm hand encircle his cock, eagerly stroking it to complete hardness. The Omega wasted no time taking the Alpha’s cock into his mouth, his other hand finding his slit as he began to finger himself and spread himself open.

“Jesus Christ!” Chris hissed, feeling the warm, wet cavern and tongue suck his cock, his nose immediately assaulted with the scent of slick, “Leon! Slow d-down!”

A mewl left the Omega, who seemingly did not hear him. Or chose to ignore him as he continued to suck the Alpha’s cock. He pulled off briefly, tongue dipping into the slit to taste the man’s precum before giving the head a small kiss. He trailed kisses down the shaft, stopping every so often to give it a lick while his hand massaged Chris’ testicles. The Omega would alternate between worshipping the older man’s cock and sucking him off, Leon lost once more in his little world.

“For the love of Christ; please tell me they did not teach you this at the facility.” Chris breathed between moans and gasps.

Leon pulled off, “No.” was the simple reply Chris received.

“...Is that a “No” to asking you to tell me? Or “No” they did not teach you this?”

The elder did not receive his answer, Leon climbing on to Chris’ lap before lining his cock up with his slit. The Alpha could feel the heat radiating between them, slick leaking from the younger and on to the elder’s cock before the brunette impaled himself on the sizable length.

“Fuck!” Chris cried out, feeling his cock being gripped by velvet tight walls.

“Oh, Chris…!” Leon cried out, head falling back and taking time to adjust.

With a growl, the bigger of the two gripped Leon’s hips before flipping them over. Chris’ instincts got the better of him, overruling his logical thinking as he pinned the Omega to the floor. Teeth latched onto Leon’s mating gland, biting down hard enough to break the skin as hips thrust in and out of the younger’s tight heat. The Omega became a mewling and crying mess beneath him, crying out for the Alpha and his knot.

“Ah....! Chris! Please! Harder!” The Omega begged, hips moving in sync with Chris’, “Fuck me!”

A hand struck the Omega’s side, making the younger yelp, “Don’t you fucking tell me what to do, Kennedy.” Chris growled back, “I’ll fuck you how I feel like fucking you.”

Leon whimpered, “Yes...Alpha!”

Nails dug into Chris’ back before hands balled into fists, Leon tightly fisting the white shirt as he clung to the Alpha. The elder forever had the image of that beautiful face contorting in pleasure ingrained in his brain. Lips were slightly parted, Chris having the urge to lean forward and claim them.

So he did, capturing the younger’s lips in a searing kiss as he fucked him into the floor. A gasp had left the agent, but Leon soon sunk into the kiss, tongue meeting Chris’ in a sensual dance of dominance. Of course, the Omega let Chris win, his tongue eagerly exploring the younger’s mouth before meeting Leon’s own tongue.

He pulled back, a string of saliva still connected them as Chris continued to thrust in and out of the hole tightly gripping his cock. He looked down to watch his cock disappear and pull out of the younger’s hot slit. It was the hottest thing he had seen in a while...well, next to the beautiful Omega underneath of him.

“Ah…! I’m...I’m close!” Leon cried, hands cupping Chris’ face and pulling him in for another kiss.

The Alpha nodded, kissing him deeply as his thrusts became quicker and deeper. Walls constricted around his length, Leon pulling away and coming with a scream of the BSAA Captain’s name. The younger’s neglected cock coated their stomachs and his slit releasing more slick. Fists unfurled only for nails to bite into Chris’ back, clawing in desperation as Leon had his release, the brunette begging for Chris to come inside of him.

Chris released not too long after, filling the Omega’s womb with his seed. He milked his orgasm, his knot forming and eventually keeping him in place. He watched Leon’s mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure, blue eyes lost in bliss. His face flushed red and drool leaking from the corner of the younger male’s mouth.

Forget what the Alpha said earlier; this was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“I love you…” Chris whispered.

Leon smiled, "I...love you too…" he gasped, feeling the man's knot release and deflate.

Chris embraced him tightly, kissing him gently. It was not long until Leon was ready for another round of sex, the thought of pregnancy pushed way into the back of Chris' mind. His first thought was to help his mate through his heat throughout the entire weekend.

* * *

 

Another month passed, and after some discussion, Chris and Leon decided that they were going to keep the precious bundle of joy growing within the Omega's womb. Chris also decided to move Leon into his bedroom full-time. They separated the chores and responsibilities, the Alpha doing more of the strenuous chores and activities.

It was like everything was normal, Chris totally forgetting that his mate was a former government agent with Amnesia. Or whatever was going on. They still needed answers.

They had a doctor's appointment for prenatal vitamins and a healthy dietary plan planned that day when Dr. Policki called them. He asked Chris to bring Leon in so he could check-up on the progress.

"Ah. Yes, I see he is very docile now." Dr. Policki observed the Omega, noting that Leon was now pregnant, “He would never let an Alpha, or anyone, near him...well, until toward the end of his treatments and reeducation.”

The brunette sat on an examination table, under hypnosis as his arms encircled his pregnant belly. Dazed blue eyes focused on the floor as Leon sat in seemingly a daze. Chris looked at the Omega, waving a hand in the younger's face, noting that the other did not so much as blink or flinch. He just continued to stare off into space, his face unreadable, absolutely emotionless.

“This is...weird.” Chris admitted, watching the Omega warily, “Can he...hear me like this?”

Dr. Policki beamed, nodding, “Of course, but it is more like talking to him from a distance and he is extremely prone to suggestion. For him, it’s a feeling of euphoria...a state of peace. He hears you and I but when I snap him out of this, he’s no recollection of anything we’ve said or done.”

Chris seemed skeptic, almost disturbed. “Okay...and what about him not being able to remember anything?”

Dr. Policki carefully moved Leon’s hair out of the way, showing Chris the marks on the younger’s temples, “Electroconvulsive Therapy. Two to three times a week...which depended on Mr. Kennedy’s mood and behavior. Some weeks, he was very unruly and difficult to deal with. Often lashing out and attacking the orderlies.” the doctor explained, “He kept talking about these insane escape plans, and how some woman would help him.”

The Alpha sighed as he listened on about the process, feeling worse and worse as the doctor explained Leon’s days there. That they tried to get the Omega on a routine, but of course the agent had been stubborn about it. They kept with the treatments and the “training”, often locking the agent away in an isolation cell and a straitjacket sometimes.

“Then, finally, after enough sessions, we were ordered to start the erasing process. No memories. Clean slate.”

The Alpha looked up in shock, Chris giving the doctor an incredulous look, “Who ordered that?”

Dr. Policki gave a deep sigh, letting go of Leon’s hair and giving it a ruffle, “I’m afraid...I cannot release that information.”

Chris pushed off of the doorframe, approaching the doctor, “What do you mean you can’t release that information?”

Dr. Policki explained that the order came from the government, but he did not specify which branch. Chris was about to interrogate him further, but the doctor snapped his fingers in front of the Omega’s face. Leon blinked a couple of times before shaking his head, a yawn leaving him as he rubbed his eyes. He smiled at Chris and Dr. Policki, the doctor informing the youngest that the check-up was over.

“Really?” Leon asked in genuine surprise, “Already? What did I miss?”

The doctor explained that his mate would tell him all about it in the car. That Leon was doing a very good job at being the perfect mate for his Alpha, doing everything he was supposed to do in order to help Chris out and make the man happy.

Leon looked to Chris as his grin widened, “Oh! I’m glad! He is such a kind and caring mate and a wonderful man. I just wish he would allow me to help him more often at times.”

Chris looked between the doctor and Leon before giving the Omega a friendly smile. With another glare towards the doctor’s direction, the Alpha led Leon out of the facility and to the jeep. Dr. Policki advised that they schedule another appointment, but Chris was not going to do that.

No, Leon was never coming back to this shithole. Chris himself would in the future in order to get the answers he was looking for. After helping his pregnant mate into the jeep and getting in himself, Chris started it up asking if Leon wanted anything to eat or if he was craving something in particular.

The Omega thoughtfully tapped his chin, as if thinking about what exactly he wanted, “Well, Dr. Palmer said that I should stick to my diet, but I really want a milkshake.”

The raven-haired male chuckled, “Then I’m going to get you a milkshake. You’re allowed one little cheat day, after all. I’m sure the baby wouldn’t mind either.”

Leon smiled and gently grasped Chris’ hand in his own. The elder gave a surprised look, but returned the smile, bringing the back of the Omega’s hand to his own lips and giving it a gentle kiss. The brunette blushed and turned to look out of the window, eyes watching the passing scenery.

The Alpha found himself occasionally stealing glances at the beautiful Omega, heart wrenching at the thought of everything Leon had endured.

It was his fault. Leon ended up there because he had not been thinking rationally. He had not known why Leon had defended Ada. Well, he did but at the same time he felt like he didn’t know, but he was sure the agent had a good reason to do so.

Chris was going to do everything in his power to make up for all the wrong he had done to him. He was going to make sure Leon and the baby were loved and taken care of. He could not give the younger his memories back...but he could make new ones with him. Him and their growing child.

“I love you, Leon.” Chris said, “I just want you to know that.”

The Omega looked back at him, still wearing that beautiful smile as he leaned over and kissed the man’s cheek, “I love you too. Always.”

* * *

 

After eight months of waiting, and a raid on the facility that kept his mate captive, Chris held Dr. Policki’s notes in his gloved hands. It was barely legible, the chicken scratch hand-writing written in incomplete sentences and various phrases, but the words “Trigger” and “Sophie” stuck out to him the most.

“What do these words mean?” Chris asked, throwing the notepad down on to the interrogation table in front of the beaten and bloody doctor.

Stephen Policki sported a black eye and a broken, bloody nose, sitting in the chair with handcuffs. The doctor looked absolutely annoyed, glaring up at the man. He refused to speak, staring at Chris but refusing to say a word.

“Tell me!” Chris demanded.

The doctor flinched but he kept his glare. Eyes, or eye considering the one was swollen shut, narrowed up at the BSAA Captain, “Why does it matter? Are you feeling guilty, Mr. Redfield?”

“Answer the question.”

“You attack the facility that detains men like your mate and re-educates them so they conform to society...and you attacked it.”

“Your tests are inhumane and how you treat the people there is sickening. You’re going to be put away for a long time.”

The doctor continued to stare at the younger man, as if trying to read him like a book and figure out what was going on inside his mind. Stephen shook his head in disbelief, giving Chris a brief description of his character. How Chris had to raise his younger sister by himself after his parents died. How the man had a brief steroid addiction, and it messed with his head. He had suffered for a lot of loss over the years...most of it due to his inability to be a strong leader.

“You don’t know anything about me.” Chris growled, trying to keep a level head, “Now answer the fucking question.”

“Why are you doing this?” Stephen deflected, “Are you feeling guilty? Is your conscious eating you alive and keeping you up at night? What do you think would happen if he would regain his memories? To “wake up” and realize he is pregnant with your child? Would he look at you with love? Betrayal? Hatred?”

Chris slammed a fist on the table, “I’m not playing this fucking game.”

“...Neither am I.” Stephen replied, reclining in his seat, “I want a lawyer.”

The BSAA Captain rolled his eyes, and attempted to try once more. The doctor did not move or speak, merely looking through the Alpha. Having enough himself, Chris collected the notes and left the interrogation room. He handed Jill the notes, asking her if she could get any answers out of him later on. She gave a nod, but informed him that Claire had called.

“Claire called. She said Leon had another scare and was asking to see you.” Jill informed.

The Alpha sighed, thanking his teammate before heading out. He talked to Claire on the way home, Leon could be heard saying “Hi Chris!” in the background. He shared a lengthy conversation with them both, Claire and Leon currently back home and about to enjoy a meal, Leon offering to make it for them.

Upon entering the new house he and Leon had moved into a couple months back, Leon greeted the Alpha. Chris chuckled as the heavily pregnant Omega showered him in kisses, offering to help the elder get comfortable.

“Lunch will be ready soon, love.” Leon purred, kissing the man’s cheek.

“Hm, what is it?” Chris asked, “It smells delicious.”

“You’re smelling the lasagna I’m making for dinner. I’m making Chef’s Salad and Claire was nice enough to bring lunch meats and rolls.”

“Nice.” Chris smiled, hugging his sister, “Hi, Nerd.”

Claire poked her tongue out at him as she looked over the thin file he set on the coffee table. Chris told them all about the assignment, about how he had paid Dr. Policki a visit and busted him and the facility for their inhumane treatment of its patients. Chris also tried to beat some answers out of him. Sadly, they were unable to get any answers from the doctor and the only thing he had managed to gather was something obscure.

“He had some notes...scribbles mostly. But two words stuck out to me,” Chris explained, “Trigger and Sophie.”

Leon froze in place, the bowl of salad between his hands fell to the floor. It shattered at his feet as his pupils dilated and an unreadable expression upon his face. Upon hearing the sound, both Chris and Claire jumped at the sound, Chris quickly going to Leon’s side.

“Leon? Are you alright?” Chris asked, gently setting a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

The Omega’s eyes blinked a couple of times, shaking his head and clutching it in pain. He grunted as his mind was flooded with memories and recollection of what had happened over the last couple of months. He pushed Chris’ hands away, backing up to the counter and still clutching his head in pain. Wide blue orbs looked around at his surroundings before looking to Claire and then Chris for answers.

“What...Chris? What the hell…?” Leon whispered, looking around once more and then down at his stomach, blue eyes practically bulging out of his head at the sight of the large baby bump, “What the fuck?! What the fuck is going on?!”

Chris’ own eyes widened in realization at what was happening. Trigger...the key to unlock Leon’s memories was a trigger word...Sophie...who the hell was Sophie? The Alpha went to calm the Omega until Leon let out a startled sound, watering spilling from him and staining his pants.

The Omega passed out, Chris catching him in his arms.

* * *

 Leon spent hours giving birth...to a child he did not remember conceiving. To make it even worse, the man who had him arrested and facilitated was the father of his baby. And Leon couldn't remember any of it.

Another scream ripped from the Omega's throat, Leon arching off of the hospital bed as he pushed. Chris held his wrist as Leon clutched the front of his shirt.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Leon screamed, "YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

"You can kill me later!" Chris protested, being yanked forward by the front of his shirt, "Just...deliver the baby."

The Omega punched at Chris, screaming as he continued to push, the doctor encouraging Leon to keep pushing. He felt a pain like no other, and with a final push, Leon managed to push the baby out. He and the Alpha heard the little one's cries, a feeling of confused relief washing over him at the sound. His Omega was excited for the birth, while he himself was confused.

The nurses washed the baby up before handing the little one over to Leon. The brunette held the baby against his chest, looking over the little bundle of joy lovingly. He looked up at Chris with a raised brow ad the doctor and nurses gave them some alone time.

"You've got some explaining to do, Redfield."


End file.
